With the development of technology, various types of electronic devices have been equipped with a variety of functions. For example, mobile devices include various types of multimedia functions as well as communication functions such as a voice call, and message transmission and reception. Examples of the multimedia functions are a TeleVision (TV) viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), etc.), a music playback function (e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer 3 (MP3)), a photographing function, Internet access function, dictionary search function, etc. According to this trend, the request of allocating memory for executing various types of multimedia functions increases. If memory is not effectively managed, e.g., memory is not allocated, a program to be executed cannot be executed.
Therefore, a method to efficiently manage memory is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.